A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic projector, especially to a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) projector capable of saving and displaying user-defined logos.
B. Description of the Related Art
There are various types of LCD projectors available on the market. Refer to FIG. 1 for showing the structure of the conventional LCD projectors. It includes a projector body 11, a main focusing lens 12, an optical projection system 13, a LCD display panel 14, and a lamp assembly 15. Generally, these LCD projectors can only display whatever video signals transmitted from an image source device 16, such as a computer, a television, or a DVD, etc. In addition to continuously projecting the video signals from the image source device, the conventional LCD projectors can also display a static image in response to the control of an on-screen-display (OSD) circuit. Usually, such a static image is a company logo or background color that has been previously saved in the LCD projector at the assembly line.
Refer to FIG. 2 for showing the general structure of the OSD circuit 20. The image data of the company logo or background color is initially stored in a memory device 3 of an OSD circuit 20. When the LCD projector is powered-on or stand-by, the image data is automatically projected on the screen via the LCD panel display 14 under the control of the controller 2. However, since the conventional LCD projector does not provide an updated mechanism for the user to update the image data of the logo, so the users cannot access the image of the logo originally specified in the memory device 3. It is therefore desirable to provide a LCD projector which can allow users to update and display the user-defined logo stored in the memory device 3 of the conventional LCD projector.